Some popular electronic devices installed in vehicles (e.g., a radio, a navigation system) include an anti-theft function where the device is automatically deactivated when the device loses power (e.g., a battery is removed). This function is designed to deter theft since the device cannot be functioned outside the vehicle. For some devices, the user must call an activation service to have the device reactivated. Typically, the user provides a serial number and/or other identifying information to the activation service and the service automatically reactivates the device for the user. In some situations, however, the user may not have the serial number and/or phone service to communicate with the activation service. Other devices allow the user to manually enter a code into the device to reactivate the device. For manually activated devices, the user may not remember the code and therefore cannot reactivate the device until the code can be obtained. Obtaining the code may be difficult or impossible if the user forgot the code and the code was written in a manual stored at a different location (e.g., the user's home).